Los lazos que tejimos
by Enigma07
Summary: "Seguiré pensando en los lazos que tejimos, cuando nos besamos...Ayer". El último día de invierno que una vez fue mágico, ahora solo era un infierno de hielo; un recuerdo amargo para un corazón roto. Las promesas nos enlazan, equivalen a nuestra valía, y romperlas puede ser la peor decisión, o, tal vez, no. / —¿Sabes cuál es el significado del árbol de ciruelo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer's:**_ _Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente de mi autoría._

 _Agradezco a_ _ **Katte Turner**_ _por haberse tomado el tiempo para betear este capítulo._

* * *

 **Los lazos que tejimos**

Capítulo I

.

.

.

" _Nunca es tarde para regresar, pero sí para volver a sentir lo mismo."_

 _._

 _Entre la brisa del viento los sentimientos danzan._

 _En el corazón de cada uno la escarcha se va derritiendo poco a poco._

 _Pero acaso… ¿Eso es lo mejor?_

 _El invierno después de todo no es tan frío, ni la primavera tan cálida._

 _Quisiera poder tomar tu mano, poder caminar a tu lado._

 _Es tarde. Es tristemente tarde._

 _Las mariposas están revoloteando, y todas las flores del jardín se están exponiendo a la luz que emana el sol._

 _Solo será un recuerdo. Un tibio y dulce recuerdo, aunque también, uno muy agrietado. Un recuerdo preciado, pero uno que es mejor dejar en el olvido._

 _Duele tener que tomar una decisión. Duele demasiado. Aquí…En el corazón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Presente]**

A la lejanía, una silueta se iba aclarando más y más. Cuando estuvo frente a la chica que lo esperaba sentada en una banca de aquel tan conocido sitio, solo dijo:

—Bien, aquí me tienes.

Entonces el viento sopló y con él trajo los recuerdos de un doloroso pasado. Sus miradas se encontraron en el silencio. Y cada momento de una lejana infancia inundó ambas mentes, trayendo momentos de un pasado que era mejor dejar guardados en el fondo del baúl. Ellos no estaban preparados para otro golpe de la vida, pero no había opción. No podían dejar que aquellos recuerdos hundieran sus vidas, debían empezar a vivir y evitar la caída al abismo. El reloj tenía que comenzar a mover sus manecillas, el tiempo perdido era solo un insufrible y desolado dolor.

Una sonrisa resignada, una mirada cansada y dos almas tristes.

—¿Tan obvia fui?

—Solo en esta ocasión —dijo él con la amargura latente en su voz. Caminó hasta la banca y se sentó en ella. Sus ojos pronto se perdieron en el paisaje. La nieve caía de un negro cielo, el viento frío los envolvía en su pasar, creando una mágica melodía que ambientaba la situación que ambos debían enfrentar. Como la música que le da ritmo a una pieza de baile.

Los rosados labios de la chica de cabellos largos y de un color rosa pastel, se abrieron para pronunciar lo que por mucho tiempo había estado enterrado en su roto corazón.

Aquella mañana supo que era su oportunidad, la oportunidad que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando. No lo pensó ni un segundo, iría con toda seguridad. Afrontaría aquello que por años escondió solo para ella, como un ser egoísta, solo y únicamente para ella. Su secreto, lo que afectó su relación con él, lo que hizo que el lazo entre ellos se cortara. El sentimiento que los había hundido en un mar de lágrimas, de sus propias lágrimas.

Volvió a cerrar sus labios; aquello realmente era difícil, y tantos años acumulados no ayudaban. Si solo pudiera volver a ese año, a ese último día de invierno. Cambiaría todo, dejaría a su corazón abrirse y escogería a la persona que siempre quiso con todo su ser. Pero las cosas nunca son como uno las desea, no importa cuánto apriete sus ojos y de su boca salgan palabras de total anhelo; no pasará. Nada cambiara, no hay otro camino más que afrontar la realidad, lo que se halla frente a uno.

Él la miró de soslayo: era tan diferente y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo la misma niña que había conocido cuando su madre se hizo amiga de la señora Haruno. Aquellos ojos esmeraldas, aquel cabello rosa pastel, el aroma a cerezos que seguía desprendiendo su piel. ¿Cuánto había pasado sin verla? ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido deseando volver a aspirar aquel aroma? Un aroma que solo traía recuerdos dolorosos. Un perfume que era mejor no inhalar, no permitir que embriagara los sentidos.

En sus recuerdos, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se perdían en ellos aquel frío invierno. Las flores del ciruelo resaltaban más que nunca entre la blancura de la nieve, que hacía del paisaje uno realmente mágico, bello.

Como en una leyenda, sus hermosas flores atrajeron la atención de Sakura como hacía años atrás lo hizo. Le fue inevitable no preguntarse: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si él supiera que desde el principio lo amó? Pero no era una interrogante sin respuesta: Sakura sabía bien la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

Mordió la parte inferior de sus labios, reteniendo el llanto, evitando la oleada de tristeza que la golpeaba con una brutal fuerza.

Todo era su culpa, y lo más doloroso era que ahora lo sabía. Era conciente de sus malas decisiones.

No lo traicionó como una persona a la cual le brindas tu confianza; lo había traicionado como la persona que dice amarte con todo su corazón, su alma, su ser. Aunque aquella declaración solo la sepan los demonios que habitan en tu interior.

.

.

.

 **[Pasado]**

 **I**

 _Todo había comenzado con el último día de invierno, con la pronta llegada de la primavera que aguardaba el final de aquel día. En ese mes de abril, donde el sol brillaba con más fuerza que nunca en el lienzo celeste que era el cielo. Las mariposas revoloteaban de flor en flor, buscando el néctar que volvía dulce la vida. Las flores llenaban cada paisaje de deslumbrantes colores. Aquella estación calida parecía representar la felicidad, el devenir de muchas cosas buenas. De recuerdos alegres, de una caricia para el alma. Solo estaban a un día, sin saberlo, de la venida de la primavera._

— _¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ven rápido! —llamaba una niña con gritos de alegría._

— _Ahora qué, Sakura —fue la respuesta del niño que a paso tranquilo se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba ella._

 _Allí estaba Sakura Haruno, su molesta vecina. Con una pequeña canasta en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Vestía un vestido largo y abrigado de color blanco con figuras de flores de cerezo en el; algo que le sacó una sonrisa de lado a Sasuke. Portaba una contagiosa sonrisa en sus labios, y una brillante mirada en el esmeralda de sus orbes. Una verdadera molestia, pensó el pequeño._

 _La niña lo miró, y luego apuntó con su dedo índice hacía el gran árbol de ciruelo que se hallaba en el espacioso jardín de la señora Mikoto Uchiha._

— _¿No son bellas, Sasuke-kun? —interrogó contenta—. Sus flores son muy parecidas a las flores de cerezo, ¿verdad?_

 _Sasuke miró detenidamente el árbol._

— _Así es. —Su cabeza hizo un leve asentimiento de afirmación al tiempo que contestó—: ¿Sabes el significado del árbol del ciruelo? —preguntó. Su negra mirada seguía puesta en las flores del árbol frente a él._

 _Ella negó rápidamente con su cabeza, meneando sus cabellos de izquierda a derecha._

— _No lo sé. ¿Tú sí? Dime._

— _Mantén tu promesa —desveló el menor de los hijos de Mikoto. A Sasuke le fascinaba tener conocimientos de diversas cosas. Leer era uno de sus pasatiempos, conocer el mundo a través de la lectura. Desde otras perspectivas._

— _Ya veo —murmuró ella. Observó el árbol embelesada, para luego girar su rostro iluminado por una gran idea –o eso fue lo que ella pensó- hacia el niño—. Hagamos una promesa, Sasuke-kun._

 _Él permaneció a la espera de que ella continuara hablando. Al ver que Sakura no emitió sonido alguno, se giró a verla._

— _¿Qué promesa? —preguntó arisco._

 _Ella extendió en dirección hacia él su pequeño dedo meñique. Y aún con aquella inocente sonrisa y sus orbes esmeraldas llenos de luz, dijo:_

— _Seamos mejores amigos por siempre._

 _Lo que Sakura ignoró en aquel momento fue que aquella promesa sería su más grande condena. Al igual que Sasuke, con el tiempo también lamentaría haber cedido a complacer a la niña. Solo por ver aquella tierna sonrisa todo se desmoronaría. Al igual que un castillo de naipes siendo derribado por un vendaval._

 _._

 **II**

 _Los años pasaron, ellos crecieron, y su promesa seguía vigente hasta la fecha._

 _Él había aceptado cumplir aquella promesa. Sasuke cerró aquel lazo con su dedo meñique unido al de Sakura, a solo un paso de aquella primera primavera juntos._

 _Su pasión por lectura seguía latente. El significado de una promesa pronto se volvería sobre él. Pronto aquella promesa sería su tormento. Su infierno de hielo._

— _Promesa: Un juramento valioso. Palabras que deben ser guardadas y sobre todo respetadas. Fallar a una promesa es ser desleal a tu palabra, al otro._

 _Un suspiro escapó de entre los finos labios de Uchiha. Con su mano tan blanca como lo es la nieve, revolvió por quinta vez sus negros cabellos. Rabia, impotencia, desesperación, todo eso era lo que podía sentir en aquellos momentos._

 _Cada día aquellas palabras parecían ser una daga, una cada vez más y más filosa. Una que se adentraba lentamente en su pecho haciendo más profunda la herida. Estaba perdido, perdido y enamorado._

— _Estúpido —se reprendió a él mismo en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca de su hogar._

 _El ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Qué hay con esa cara, hermanito? —preguntó con un característico cariño de hermano mayor, Itachi._

— _Nada, no sucede nada, Itachi —lo fulminó con su negra e intimidante mirada—. Y deja de llamarme así, tengo dieciséis, dieciséis, ¡joder! —Se levantó malhumorado de la silla, y profesando insultos ininteligibles salió disparado de la habitación._

 _Itachi lo observó alejarse hecho una furia. Bajando los parpados tras el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse._

— _Al parecer alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo el día de hoy._

 _El Uchiha mayor lo sabía, lo supo desde el principio porque él estaba involucrado en aquello. Lo ignoró, no quiso aceptar lo que pasaba. Optó por girar el rostro ante la situación que era tan clara como el agua. Prefirió seguir adelante con aquella sonrisa de estar todo en suma calma._

 _La mascara algún día no soportaría la realidad, y su amor se vería disputado entre dos personas. Lo sabía, era consciente. Entonces… ¿Por qué fingía no saber qué pasaba? Fingía porque también supo apreciar el brillo en aquel peculiar cielo que reflejaba la esperanza._

 _Itachi estaba involucrándose en una historia en la cual no debía tomar el papel que estaba decidido a tomar. Su presencia cambiaría las cosas, su presencia allí haría del mágico invierno uno demasiado doloroso como para soportarlo hasta el final. Hasta que la primavera llegara una vez más._

 _._

 **III**

 _Una vez ellos soñaron con el amor. Con ser amados, con amar. ¿Será cierto eso de que estamos destinados a una persona? O ¿Es solo un estímulo al cual nos aferramos para darnos esperanza en cuanto al amor se trata? Para no sentir el vacío en nuestro interior, para creer en la posibilidad de que en algún sitio especifico y en el momento exacto nos encontraremos con esa persona. Creer que estamos unidos por un hilo rojo puede sonar a una completa leyenda de antaño, a algo lleno de fantasía y pizcas de anhelantes sueños. A una historia fuera del plano de lo real._

 _Ella se enamoró, y él también lo hizo._

 _Ella escogió un camino, y él también el suyo._

 _Ella estaba rota, y él, tras presenciar una escena romántica, quedó igual de deshecho._

 _Ella sufría, pero escondía el dolor tras una armadura; él no fue la excepción, pero confesó a través de sus actos, ante ella, su dolor._

 _El amor duele. El amor es necesario, pero es demasiado el sacrificio. Una espada de doble filo, tan inofensiva al estar estática pero tan peligrosa al ser blandida. Tras una sola estocada, luego de un mudo rechazo, Sasuke sintió el peligroso filo de la espada. Hundiéndose lentamente en su ser, penetrando aquel sentimiento llamado amor que habitaba en su corazón._

 _Creía que sabía el lugar donde encontraría a aquella persona; no sabía cuando ocurriría, pero estaba seguro de que el día solo dependía de su valor para enfrentar a Sakura._

 _Fue demasiado tarde. El valor que recorría sus venas se congeló._

 _Su amor quedó en el último día de invierno, tapado por los últimos copos de nieve que descendían en una majestuosa danza desde el blanco cielo. Una lágrima acompañó aquel retrato con pinceladas de tragedia. El Uchiha menor, con dieciocho años, se prometió jamás volver a derramar una lágrima. Después de aquel escenario en el cual fue el único espectador, el amor ya no tenía el mismo concepto, ni el mismo valor para él._

 _No dejaría a su corazón vulnerable ante nadie más._

 _Sin soportar aquella escena, giró sobre sus talones, y abandonó el jardín. Sin rumbo, sin esperanzas, sin amor…_

… _sin la chica que amaba y sin el hermano que tenía. Ambos estaban muertos para él. Nada sería igual de ahora en adelante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CONTINUARÁ._

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno por fin me decidí a hacer algo más allá de un OS. Espero que les haya resultado entretenido este primer capítulo, aún no tengo un número fijo de cuantos capítulos serán, pero tampoco va a ser una historia muy larga. Voy paso a paso._

 _Otro punto es que no sé cada cuanto actualizaré. Uno: lo que escribo me tiene que convencer, y dos: dependo de mi BETA, quiero traerles algo decente para leer, hermosuras. Así que por estas dos cuestiones no tengo fecha, pero que terminaré la historia, lo haré._

 _En fin, espero ansiosa y con los brazos abiertos sus opiniones. Ya saben que un review es un estimulo para el que escribe._

 _Saludos._

 _ **Enigma07**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer´s applied.**_

 _Beta Reader : __**Katte Turner**_

 _Quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron_ _Follow_ _o_ _Fav,_ _a la historia. Lo aprecio mucho, pero por otro lado, me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión/observación del fic. Sería un hermoso detalle para mí. Sin más que decir, lxs dejó leer._

* * *

 **Los lazos que tejimos**

 _Capítulo II: Parte 1_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _La lealtad tiene un corazón tranquilo" — William Shakespeare_

 _._

 _Si lloraba, tú me agarrabas en brazos hasta que mis lágrimas secaran._

 _Si me lastimaba, tú siempre estabas preparado para vendarme las heridas._

 _Si me portaba mal, tú estabas ahí, firme y decidido, para defenderme._

 _Si me encaprichaba con algún juguete y mis padres no querían comprármelo, tú les insistías para que lo hicieran._

 _Si necesitaba ayuda con las tareas del colegio, tú estabas dispuesto a dejar tus cosas de lado para explicarme el tiempo que hiciera falta._

 _Si me sucedía algo y no tenía a nadie a quien contarle, tú me prestabas tu oído y me escuchabas paciente hasta que acabara. Siempre guardaste los secretos._

 _Si necesitaba un consejo, tú tenías el correcto a la espera de que lo pidiera._

 _Por todo eso era que confiaba ciegamente en ti. Estuviste presente desde que nací para mí. Mi confianza, mi amor, mi admiración, mi orgullo, mi lealtad… te habías ganado todo de mi persona._

 _Pero…_

 _Cuando estuve a un paso del paraíso y a un paso del abismo, no dudaste ni un solo segundo; me diste un empujón para avanzar sin titubeos._

 _Aún sigo cayendo, y no sé si me duele más estar consciente y descendiendo, que sentir por fin el seco golpe contra el final y quedar inconsciente._

 _Duele recordar quién fuiste, y aún duele aún más recordar qué me hiciste._

 _Nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores. Pero de todas las personas que existen en este mundo, nunca creí que fueras tú el que me traicionaría, querido hermano._

.

.

.

 **[Pasado]**

 **IV**

 _Hay personas que dicen: hoy fue un mal día, pero ya verás que mañana todo estará mejor. Pues es mentira, el día a pesar de regalar a la humanidad un sol reluciente, sin nubes que tapen los rayos que chocan contra la tierra. A pesar de que la brisa es tibia, como un roce placentero contra la piel del rostro. Aunque las flores, y el refrescante color verde del pasto cubran cada rincón del paisaje. Todo, absolutamente todo era un completo asco para Sasuke. ¿Que al otro día todo estaría mejor? Ni una mierda. Todo era peor. Insoportable._

 _El solo haberse despertado era una porquería. Y que los rayos del sol, aquellos que se adentraban por la ventana de su habitación, los cuales le estaban pegando directamente en sus pupilas sin compasión, lo irritaba aun más si era posible._

— _¡Joder! —escupió con ira. Agarró con ambas manos las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y las llevó hasta arriba, cubriendo por completo su anatomía de los horrorosos rayos del sol. Del mundo en sí._

 _Inhaló profundo una y otra vez, soltando, luego, muy despacio el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones. Lo que menos quería era recordar los sucesos transcurridos el día anterior, en especifico, un suceso. Era inevitable que aquella escena no se repitiera una, y otra, y otra vez en su mente. Sasuke deseaba tener la capacidad de adentrarse en su cabeza y sacar a patadas aquella odiosa escena. Pero le era imposible._

 _Resignado, y con rapidez, apartó las mantas y se encaminó al lavado. Necesitaba urgente una ducha de agua fría para calmar sus pensamientos._

 _Observó su rostro en el espejo del baño. Ojos algo irritados, unas grandes ojeras adornando la parte inferior de estos, y el labio lastimado al contener el grito de impotencia que horas atrás lo había invadido. Demacrado, eso definía su aspecto en ese momento. "Nunca creí verme en este estado", pensó. Apartó la mirada del cristal, abrió la ducha, y con una fingida tranquilidad comenzó a desvestirse. En serio necesitaba enfriar su mente, o no se haría responsable de sus acciones venideras._

…

 _Aquel era su último año de secundario. Y como desde que eran mejores e inseparables amigos con Sakura, ella pasaba a buscarlo cada mañana para ir al colegio juntos._

 _Levantarse de la cama le había costado horrores —pues si era por él se habría quedado a vivir allí, en la fortaleza de mantas, cual niño escondiéndose de los monstruos por la noche—, pero decidió hacerlo, después de todo no podía dejarse deprimir por aquella estúpida escena que había presenciado la tarde anterior. Era un Uchiha y un Uchiha es fuerte, decía su padre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, o más bien, cada vez que paraba en la residencia Uchiha. El señor Fugaku vivía de viaje en viaje, el trabajo parecía ser lo único en la vida para aquel hombre de porte en extremo serio._

 _Dejarse ver destruido por… por… amor, era una patada en su orgullo. Estaba dolido, pero no permitiría que nadie se mofara de él, mucho menos que ellos rieran con el espectáculo que era mirarlo a él. No quería verle ni un pelo a ninguno. Por tal motivo era que ahora se encontraba tomando su desayuno a solas en la cocina; terminaría su taza de café bien negro y sin pizca de azúcar, y saldría tan deprisa de su casa como si la misma muerte le pisara los talones._

 _Del piso de arriba se oían ruidos, al parecer Itachi se había despertado. Sasuke agarró su mochila; los pasos de Itachi bajando por la escalera se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de él. Dejó su taza a medio tomar sobre el desayunador, y antes de escuchar el saludo de buenos días de su hermano mayor, cerró la puerta tras de sí para empezar a caminar._

 _Alejarse era lo que más quería en esos momentos._

 _Itachi quedó con su buen día en la boca. Sin dar importancia a aquella acción de su pequeño hermano; lo tomó como algo normal y pintó una sonrisa ante el nuevo día. El sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor para él. Todo era maravilloso, era como flotar entre las esponjosas nubes._

 _Alegría, esa era la emoción que lo envolvía. Una felicidad plena, pero una felicidad a costa del sufrimiento de alguien más. De la sangre de su sangre. Traición a cambio de una efímera sensación de calidez. Por el costo de sentirse en la cima de la montaña, lazarse desde allí arriba y desplegar las alas mientras el suave viento lo baña._

 _Por experimentar algo como el amor._

 _El precio de sentir calor nunca fue tan frío… aquel lazo que parecía indestructible entre los hermanos, empezaba a rasgarse de a poco._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Durante dos semanas Sasuke se levantó temprano, desayunaba a la velocidad de un relámpago, huía de su hermano y, por último, evitaba encontrarse con Sakura Haruno. Dos semanas había llevado evitando encontrarse con ambos, y a pesar de estar en el mismo curso que Sakura, procuraba que Karin —aquella pelirroja chillona, pero que si llegabas a conocer un poco, resultaba ser una grata compañía— ocupara el asiento que se encontraba a su costado._

 _Para evitar aquel par de ojos esmeralda que la mayor parte del tiempo lo buscaba en silencio, su vista se centraba en el profesor que impartía la materia en esa hora o simplemente, sus ojos negros, se fijaban en el horizonte que estaba tras el vidrio de la ventana a su derecha._

 _Los ojos negros estaban apagados, el fuego que antes habitaba en ellos se había extinguido. Alguien había hecho correr agua sobre aquel manto obsidiana sin estrellas. Unos ojos cargados de dolor, pero curiosamente, más vacíos que nunca._

 _Aquella mañana, Sasuke obtuvo otra victoria al poder escabullirse de la feliz pareja de enamorados. Faltaban solo unos minutos para el comienzo de las clases; había estado perdiendo el tiempo bajo un árbol que se encontraba cerca de las grandes puertas de la institución. Los minutos habían pasado volando. Sasuke sentía cómo la presión iba cada vez más en aumento, la tentación de romperle la cara a golpes a Itachi era más grande cada segundo trascurrido. Su sangre burbujeaba con furia cada instante que pensaba en su, desgraciadamente, hermano mayor._

 _Respiró hondo es busca de oxígeno puro, sus parpados habían bajado y ahora se levantaban para luego soltar el aire de sus pulmones. La exhalación nunca fue tan lenta y dolorosa. Frente a las pupilas de Uchiha Sasuke, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, dos personas se encontraban tomadas de las manos. Enlazadas, una mano con la otra. La distancia entre Itachi y Sakura era nula, al menos a ojos del único espectador que los observaba detenidamente. Pero como aquellas personas que no se rigen por límites, que vienen solo a romper toda clase de reglas, Itachi tomó con su mano desocupada el mentón de la chica y poco a poco sus bocas se fueron acercando más y más._

 _Como si al destino le gustara oír cómo los corazones rotos se pueden quebrar aún un poco más. Como en una habitación a oscuras y fría, los vidrios chocan contra el suelo y se comienzan a fragmentar en segundos. Sí, una melodía morbosamente placentera. Hasta presenciar cómo a una persona le empieza a faltar el oxígeno —como a alguien claustrofóbico atrapado en un ascensor—, a pesar de estar en un lugar espacioso. Ver cómo una mezcla entre el dolor y el terror va marcándose en el rostro de uno cruelmente. Así el destino jugó una vez más, repitió aquel beso entre la chica que amaba y la persona que más había admirado toda su vida frente a sus ojos. Sakura e Itachi. Una vez más se besaban dulcemente frente a sus pupilas._

 _Desde ese segundo beso que tuvo el disgusto de presenciar, la sonrisa arrogante de lado, pero que si observabas de cerca y con detenimiento, no era más que una sonrisa de resignación; comenzó a aparecer continuamente en los labios del Uchiha menor. Como una pobre fortaleza ante la adversidad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una tarde, cuando Sasuke recién entraba a la residencia Uchiha, la voz de su madre se hizo escuchar desde el living._

— _Sasuke, cariño, ven —llamó con dulzura la mujer._

 _La señora Mikoto estaba sentada en el sillón grande que se encontraba en la sala. Con su delicada mano palmeó su costado para que el chico tomara asiento. Sasuke pasó de largo y optó por sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales._

— _¿Qué sucede, madre? —preguntó desganado._

— _Espera, ahora vuelvo. —Mikoto sonrió con dulzura y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando regreso traía en sus manos una elegante bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas. Posó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa, y empezó a servir con tranquilidad el té—.Ten. —Su mano se estiró en la dirección donde se hallaba su hijo menor._

— _Gracias. —Tomó la taza, más por no despreciarle a su madre que por gusto—. Y bien…_

 _La mujer lo miró un minuto en silencio. Con aquellos ojos de madres cuando saben que algo está sucediendo, pero desconocen el "qué" de la situación. Intentan adentrarse en la mente de sus hijos y desentrañar el secreto. Eso mismo hacía Mikoto: analizaba a su hijo, intentando descubrir qué le estaba sucediendo._

 _Mikoto suspiró y decidió hablar._

— _Últimamente te he notado muy extraño, cariño —murmuró. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el muchacho—. ¿Hay algo que te tenga preocupado? Sabes que puedes decirme todo, Sasuke. Soy tu madre, puedes confiar en mí._

 _Ante la última frase de su madre, Sasuke formó en su rostro una sonrisa amarga e irónica. Por un tenso momento parecía que iba a reírse con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. La amargura era un nudo en su garganta que quemaba como la lava. "Otra vez no", pensó Sasuke. "No otra traición"._

— _No hay nada que debas saber, madre —dijo con voz seca el Uchiha—. Si era solo eso, me voy a mi habitación. Tengo que estudiar._

— _No, espera. Siéntate solo unos minutos._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Itachi, tu hermano me ha dicho-_

 _Sasuke se paró de golpe, lo que menos quería era hablar de esa escoria._

— _No me interesa que le suceda a Itachi. —Sasuke agarró con brusquedad su mochila, caminó con rapidez fuera de la sala. Empezó a subir con prisa por la escalera. Huía._

— _¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos? ¿Por qué ya no se hablan? ¿Se han peleado, verdad? ¡Son hermanos, por Dios! —gritó la mujer. Sus manos acomodaron su cabello color negro detrás de las orejas en un acto de nerviosismo—. ¿Y con Sakura? Ella también ha estado preguntando qué te sucede. Me dijo que estás actuando extraño, que ni siquiera la saludas cuando la ves, y tu hermano ha dicho lo mismo. Los evades. ¿En que estas metido, Sasuke? —Al ver la expresión de ira en el blanco rostro del chico, una alerta se encendió en la cabeza de la mujer, pero cuando estás cegada no importa cuántas señales hayan, no te detienes hasta quedar satisfecha. Grave error, cuando eres consciente ya es demasiado tarde para detenerse—. ¡Quiero que me lo digas ahora!_

 _Sasuke mordió con rudeza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, y sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, las cuales estaban hechas puños. Los gritos de su madre seguían haciendo eco en el comedor; lo estaba llevando a tal punto de fastidio que creía no se capaz de callar luego. Ella no tenía la culpa de que aquellos dos idiotas le hayan llenado la cabeza en su contra. Si Itachi no había contado nada, él no tenía por qué estar dando explicaciones de sus acciones._

— _Estoy empezando a cansarme, Sasuke. Vas a quedarte callado o vas a decirme qué te sucede. Si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte. ¡¿En que estas metido?! ¡Quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca, de los labios de mi hijo! —Las manos de Mikoto hacían ademanes a cada palabra, y su tono de voz iba en aumento con cada sílaba._

 _Al Uchiha le pareció como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Ahí estaba empezando a comprender lo que su madre quería escuchar, lo que estaba insinuando._

— _¿Qué te ha dicho? ¡¿Qué mierda se ha inventado de mí?! Fue Itachi ,¿verdad? Él siempre esta metiéndose donde nadie lo llama —escupió con rabia. Sus puños se tornaron aún más blancos, si era posible, por la fuerza contenida._

— _Él solo esta preocupado por ti. —Mikoto lo miraba atenta, la preocupación se reflejaba en sus pupilas._

— _¿Está preocupado? —Pronunció con burla—. Así que Itachi esta preocupado, y la mejor forma de intentar solucionar el supuesto problema… —recalcó con irritación—, es inventar mierdas sobre mí. ¡Vaya hermano confiable que tengo!_

— _Basta, Sasuke, tu hermano no tiene la culpa de nada. Siempre estuvo para ti. ¿Cómo eres capaz de pagarle de esta manera? Te desconozco —expresó dolida su madre._

 _Siempre sería igual, no importaba cuánto intentara estar a la altura de su hermano, Itachi siempre estaba por encima de él. Para qué gastar saliva, daba igual qué dijera, el hermano mayor siempre cargaba con la voz de la razón._

 _Recogió la mochila que con anterioridad había arrojado al suelo y dirigió su mirada hasta posarla en su madre. Los ojos negros de Sasuke miraban fijo a los de su madre._

— _Como mencioné antes, no tengo nada que decir. Lo que piense Itachi me tiene sin importancia. —Sasuke se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación—. Ah, y para que sepas, no estoy metido en nada extraño. No te preocupes por eso, madre._

" _Mejor deberías de preocuparte por lo que Itachi esta ocasionando". Guardó aquel pensamiento solo para él._

 _Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Mikoto, a esa les siguieron muchas otras. Había sido desconsiderada, lo sabía, pero ella estaba preocupada por su hijo. Tal vez, solo tendría que haberlo dejado marchar la primera vez. Ahora no se sentiría culpable por los gritos que le había pegado al menor de sus hijos, y las acusaciones horribles que había declarado al aire como si fueran la verdad absoluta._

 _Sasuke entró hecho una fiera a su habitación, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Arrojó su mochila a algún rincón del suelo, desajustó la corbata del uniforme escolar. Se sentía ahogado. Sin medir la fuerza ni el peligro, cerró su mano derecha en un puño y lo estampó contra la pared. Un golpe no fue suficiente para quitarse la rabia e impotencia de encima, así que continúo chocando sus nudillos contra la dura pared de color azul marino de su habitación._

 _Esa tarde, mientras las lágrimas de Mikoto se rompían al estamparse contra el suelo del comedor, los nudillos de Sasuke se pelaban y emanaban sangre, al contacto una y otra vez con la pared._

 _Sencillamente hay relaciones que terminan por afectar el entorno, y a más de una persona._

 _._

 _._

 _._

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Si te ha gustado el capítulo o puede que no, de todas maneras estaré encantada de recibir un review con tu opinión/observación del fic._

 _Un review es un estimulo para el que escribe, no se olviden de ello lectores._

 _Saludos._

 _ **Enigma07**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer´s applied.**_

 _Beta Reader:_ _ **Katte Turner**_

 _._

 _Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

 **Los lazos que tejimos**

 _Capítulo II: Parte 2_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Durante cuánto tiempo uno puede huir de lo que tarde o temprano debe afrontar? En ocasiones, solo segundos; otras, una completa eternidad._

 _Cuando estás en tu burbuja de brillos, palabras pastelosas y puras risas, todo lo que te rodea pasa a estar en un segundo plano. Eres feliz y solo quieres disfrutar lo más posible de ese grano de felicidad hasta consumirlo por completo. Hasta que la vida en un estado mitad color rosa, mitad cuento de hadas, se acabe. Al punto que las primeras nubes de tormenta empiecen a cubrir el celeste inmaculado del cielo. Solo vives los momentos buenos e ignoras lo malo._

 _Itachi estaba ignorando todo lo que lo rodea. Caminaba sobre granos dorados, sin notar que sus pasos lo estaban llevando a un gran pozo de arenas movedizas. Del cual le sería imposible salir sin ayuda. Ser precavido no es solo levantar la vista, sino también es mirar lo que se encuentra delante de uno._

 _Itachi levantó la vista, pero no vio la actitud reacia de Sasuke, cómo él se estaba alejando cada día un poco más. No quiso ver cómo su pequeño hermano huía, cómo Sasuke sufría en su interior. Quiso creer que él nada tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento que presentaba (y día a día empeoraba) Sasuke._

 _Ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alredor, siguió ignorando durante unos meses aquellas actitudes. Sobre todo, se mantuvo ignorando porque muy dentro de él temía enfrentar la situación que los envolvía a los dos. Era un cobarde; ser valiente, un héroe, había quedado, desde el momento que posó sus ojos en Sakura, atrás._

 _Itachi la mañana de un jueves pudo ver lo que su decisión egoísta había ocasionado en la persona que más quería. Por la cual durante años había luchado por ver feliz. Era irónico que él fuera el responsable de robarle la sonrisa y hundir su vida en una miseria. Se había comportado como una mierda de hermano mayor._

 _El mayor de los Uchiha reconocía que se había equivocado, que sus decisiones no fueron las mejores; quería enmendar su error. Como fuera, pero recuperaría a Sasuke, recuperaría la confianza de su pequeño hermano menor._

 _Itachi sacó el celular de su bolsillo, buscó en el directorio a una persona en específico y apretó el botón de llamar. Tres tonos de espera después, la persona del otro lado levanto la llamada._

— _Hola, Itachi ¿Qué-_

 _La pregunta aquella no se termino de formular, Itachi tomó la palabra._

— _Necesitamos hablar. Nos vemos en el café que queda a cinco cuadras en diez minutos. —No esperó una respuesta, solo cortó._

 _No podían alargar más aquel silencio, ambos eran consiente de ello. Aunque vivir en una burbuja que parece ser indestructible era cómodo, era solo una ilusión. Lo sabían._

 _Respiró cansado por enésima vez. Se puso su saco, tomó las llaves de la casa y salió al encuentro con Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Era el primer día del tercer mes. Sasuke planeaba seguir con aquella rutina de evasión. Itachi no pensaba seguir apartando la vista._

 _Cuando Sasuke bajó hasta la cocina con sumo sigilo, Itachi ya se encontraba sentado, entre sus manos posaba una taza de color negro con nubes escarlatas. Su favorita._

 _El Uchiha menor estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de la casa cuando la voz de Itachi lo detuvo._

— _Buen día Sasuke, ¿quieres una taza de café? —preguntó con una dulzura en su voz que a Sasuke lo fastidio._

 _Aún sin darse vuelta para mirar a su hermano a los ojos, contesto secamente:_

— _No._

 _La puerta de la entrada se cerró con un fuerte golpe. Sasuke se había marchado._

…

 _Segundo día, segundo intento._

 _Dos tazas cargadas de café, una sin rastro de azúcar, la otra con tres cucharadas. El humo salía de ambas tazas, esperando sobre el desayunador a ser bebidas._

 _Pasos que descendían por las escaleras se hicieron escuchar cada vez más sonoros. Más cerca de la cocina, y de la persona que paciente esperaba a que el individuo que bajaba de la segunda planta de la casa ingresara a la cocina._

— _¿Cómo has amanecido hoy, Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi. Al no recibir respuesta más que una fría mirada de su hermano, habló otra vez—: Prepare café. —Su mano se estiró hacia el Uchiha menor, tendiéndole la taza._

 _Sasuke solo lo miraba fríamente, como a un enemigo. Como al peor de todos los enemigos en el mundo entero._

— _¿Quieres que te sirva zumo de naranja? —ofreció._

 _Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a hablar, mucho menos a ser un hipócrita como lo era su hermano mayor. Sin palabras y dejando a Itachi con la taza tendida hacia él, se fue._

 _La misma situación sucedió día tras día de la semana: Sasuke estaba decidido, firme en su elección de no mediar palabra con su hermano mayor._

 _Itachi intentó durante toda esa semana y la siguiente, enmendar su error. El problema era que Sasuke se rehusaba a dejarle explicarse. Él simplemente se iba, sin decir nada, y eso era lo que más desesperaba a Itachi._

 _Temía el momento en que Sasuke estallara de ira, el instante en que dejara salir todo lo que venía acumulando día a día._

 _No terminaría bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pedirle a Sakura que hablara con él tampoco parecía ser una buena idea. Ella parecía estar enojada con Sasuke. Al menos siempre que él intentaba sacar el tema de la extraña actitud de su hermano menor, ella simplemente se hacía la tonta y cambiaba el rumbo de la conversación._

 _Itachi jaló con ambas manos sus largos cabellos._

— _Qué idiota he sido —escupió al silencio que inundaba la biblioteca—. Trató de decírmelo…Y lo ignoré. Ha de odiarme. Sasuke estaba realmente enamorado de Sakura. ¿Qué he hecho? Lo arruine, esta vez si que la he jodido._

 _Lo evidente estaba frente a sus ojos, la cuestión era aceptarlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Recordar los buenos momentos del pasado dolía._

 _La traición de alguien a quien más admiraba, en quien más confiaba y quien había sido durante todo ese tiempo su ejemplo a seguir lo decepcionó._

 _Sasuke esperaba la traición de cualquier persona; el mundo estaba plagado de personas que viven apuñalando por la espalda, eso no es un misterio para nadie. Pese a todo, nunca en su vida esperó que aquel puñal viniera de la mano de Itachi._

 _Dolía que la persona que siempre estuvo con él de repente le traicionara, y no solo eso, sino también querer ser la victima en la historia._

 _A Sasuke a esas alturas le importaba una mierda quedar como el malo de la película, como el "vil villano". Había aprendido a interpretar ese papel desde el principio, porque Itachi siempre había sido el bueno, el santo, el héroe. Y él también lo creía así… Hasta que el puñal se enterró en su espalda. Lo creyó._

 _¿Dónde quedó la hermandad? ¿Acaso Itachi había olvidado lo que significaba la confianza? Y una pregunta aún mejor: ¿Dónde estaba la lealtad?_

 _Cuando eran niños todo era diferente, eran como siameses, inseparables. No había secretos, mentiras, ni siquiera era imaginable la traición entre ellos._

— _Cuando éramos pequeños, éramos felices. Ahora es diferente. Antes luchabas a mi lado; ahora me traicionas. —Aquellas palabras salían despedidas de los labios de Sasuke. En sus manos se hallaba una foto de cuando los hermanos Uchiha eran pequeños. Dos niños sonrían con alegría a la cámara, todo estaba bien, todo estaba en calma—. Mi propio hermano me traicionó._

" _Me traicionaste, Itachi"._

 _El cuadro se estampó contra la pared de la habitación, los cristales bañaron el suelo. Aquel recuerdo quedó destrozado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La relación entre Itachi y Sasuke no fue la misma desde aquel día. No era la misma desde el día en que ambos se fijaron en ella de la misma forma. Ambos hermanos eran conscientes, pero hicieron una mala elección en apartar la vista. El callar les había traído la ruptura de la hermandad que un pasado nadie hubiera podido destruir, ni siquiera agrietar. La admiración que Sasuke tenía por su hermano mayor desapareció. Itachi solo cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, de abrir los ojos ante la realidad, cuando supo que era solo su culpa el daño ocasionado en su querido hermano menor._

 _Sasuke se hallaba sentado en aquella banca que se encontraba en el hermoso jardín de la residencia Uchiha. Su mirada puesta en el horizonte, sin expresión. Ido._

 _Itachi caminó a paso tranquilo hasta aquella banca de madera que Sasuke (cuando era un chaval) había construido. De eso hacía ya unos pares de años atrás. Una época de carpintería para el menor de los morenos. Recordaba el entusiasmo en el rostro de Sasuke, la mirada feliz que en aquel entonces portaba. Y su respuesta al preguntarse el porqué de aquel repentino interés en construir una banca en el jardín. A Sasuke nunca le había importado mucho lo que pasaba en el jardín, los cambios allí y las plantas le daban igual. Pero a ella no. "La construyó para tener un lugar donde sentarnos, no seas idiota, Itachi". Y un leve sonrojo había coloreado las mejillas de un Sasuke de catorce años._

"… _donde sentarnos". No era para cualquier persona esa banca, era solo para ellos. Un lugar especial, un lugar para los dos, un sitio solo perteneciente a Sasuke y Sakura. Un lugar que él había corrompido._

— _Sasuke, necesitamos hablar. —Su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez: sabías que él se había fijado en ella. Y no te importó._

 _Todo el mundo sabe que, si uno juega con fuego, saldrá quemado tarde o temprano._

 _El silencio reinó. Sasuke no le dirigió la mirada ni siquiera para darle a entender que lo escuchaba. Lo ignoraba, como cada instante desde aquel error lo había hecho._

— _Es sobre Sakura. —Volvió a abrir la boca. Caminó hasta sentarse junto a su hermano y posó la mirada cansada al suelo. No tenía el valor de mirar siquiera al frente. Estaba arrepentido._

— _No me interesa lo que pase con ella, ni contigo, ni con nadie —respondió sin inmutarse. Sin sentimientos en sus palabras. Nada._

— _La he dejado-_

— _¡Puedes simplemente dejarme en paz! —rugió por fin mostrando algo de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Estaba cortando el silencio con la furia que florecía por sus poros. Sus manos estaban hechas puños, tornándose blancos sus nudillos._

 _Sasuke desde el inicio había deseado tan solo una oportunidad para acercarse a Sakura, e Itachi simplemente pudiéndola tener, la dejaba ir. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Envidiaba la suerte de su hermano mayor. Detestaba profundamente el hecho de haberse fijado en su mejor amiga de entre tantas chicas que estaban enloquecidas por él. Si tan solo no hubiera rechazado a Karin aquel día cuando salían de la clase de matemáticas, todo sería diferente. No había elección, Sakura se había encargado de entrar en su corazón. Todo era como ellos se habían encargado que fuera, con cada una de las acciones que cada uno había tomado._

— _Cálmate, necesito que me escuches —pidió. Su cabeza aún seguía gacha, y en sus orbes negros el dolor se intensificaba. Una mirada opaca—. Lo siento, Sasuke… Lo siento mucho. Perdóname, fui un idiota. Yo no debí… —suplicó. El dolor calaba sus huesos, y su ser clamaba por ser perdonado. Por el perdón de su hermano._

— _¿Que me calme? Ni una mierda, Itachi —escupió con desprecio—. Es tarde para que vengas arrepentido ante mí. Lo sabías, no eres ningún estúpido. No por nada siempre fuiste el genio de la familia, ¿no lo crees? No voy a perdonarte, Itachi. —Se levantó de la banca, permitiendo que un silencio sepulcral los envolviera un segundo—. No sabes cuántos deseos he tenido de partirte, todo este tiempo, la cara a golpes, pero no voy a rebajarme a tu nivel. No lo haré, no soy como tú. —Dio tres pasos, cuando su voz volvió a llenar el lugar—. No vuelvas a buscarme, solo déjame en paz. Ahora carga con las consecuencias de tus acciones. Carga con la culpa…Hermano. —dijo con sarcasmo; aquella palabra fue el tirón que rasgó el lazo, que deshizo su confianza y quebró la lealtad._

 _Itachi había quedado solo bajo aquel desnudo árbol de ciruelo. Mantén tu promesa._

 _Él sabía de aquella promesa, Sakura se lo había confesado. Sasuke ignoraba su conocimiento, no era más que una mierda de hermano mayor. Merecía lo que le estaba pasando, era merecedor de aquel odio que su pequeño hermano sentía hacía su persona._

— _Eres un completo genio, Itachi —susurró a la nada. Su cabeza nunca se levantó mientras hablaba con Sasuke, y ahora que lo hacía, la amargura estaba bien definida en su rostro. Lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, lágrimas que nunca olvidaría._

 _El nublado cielo también comenzaba a llorar._

 _Itachi no recibió ningún golpe por parte de Sasuke ese día, pero el no obtener el perdón era la peor paliza que podría existir. Ahora debía cargar con la culpa, debía soportar el peso de sus errores. Su cruz._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CONTINUARÁ._

* * *

¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí espero por tu sincera opinión en un review.

Por otro lado, siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar. Intentaré traer el próximo capítulo mucho más rápido que este.

Como dato diré que en el siguiente capítulo veremos todo desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer´s applied.**_

 _Beta Reader:_ _ **Katte Turner**_

 _Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

 **Los lazos que tejimos**

 _Capítulo: III_

.

" _Quizás te diga un día que dejé de quererte, aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte; y acaso no comprendas, en esa despedida, que, aunque el amor nos une, nos separa la vida" — José Ángel Buesa_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **V**

 _No solo eran los hermanos Uchiha quienes sufrían en esta historia. La niña de cabellos color rosa pastel sufría de la misma forma. Cada noche mojaba su almohada blanca con incontables lágrimas de verdadero dolor. Sentía cómo el frío la abrazaba, y los recuerdos se estampaban uno tras otro en su mente; era una tortura interminable. Una sala de castigo que ella misma se había encargado de construir con cada decisión, ladrillo por ladrillo._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Itachi le había dicho que la relación entre ellos no estaba funcionando. Que no era correcto lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos no debían seguir juntos. Lo mejor era terminar antes de que todo fuera peor, si no era que ya estaban hundidos hasta la cabeza con aquello._

— _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… ¡Estúpido, Itachi! —Sus manos hechas puños chocaban contra la almohada que minutos atrás sostenía su cabeza y recogía cada una de sus lágrimas._

 _Un, dos, tres, cuatro… Sus puños subían y bajaban. Necesitaba dejar ir el dolor, la impotencia que recorría sus venas. Necesitaba con urgencia callar la voz en su cabeza, aquella razonable vocecilla que le repetía "Jamás tuviste que proponer aquella promesa, jamás tuviste que dejar que él aceptara aquella estúpida idea"._

 _Sí, estaba enamorada de él. Siempre lo estuvo, y pensó que con aquella promesa siempre estarían juntos. Pero creció, ¡joder! …Creció. Y un buen día se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero al parecer Sasuke no sentía lo mismo. La promesa de aquel invierno era una muralla que los separaba. Ante todo, no quería romper aquel lazo de amistad que ambos tejieron desde niños._

 _La poderosa llama de esperanza que habitaba en su interior se apagó cuando lo vio con aquella chica que portaba lentes y un hermoso cabello lacio color sangre._

 _Renunció antes de luchar, no obstante, una parte de ella necesitaba que su dolor lo sintiera también Sasuke Uchiha en su propia piel. Venganza y una promesa como justificación._

 _El dolor que ambos sentían no era más que toda su culpa._

" _Karin. Si ella no te hubiera besado en aquella ocasión, si, tal vez, nunca los hubiera descubierto, ¿qué sería de nosotros? ¿Hubiéramos podido estar juntos? ¿Ser más que solo amigos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con la promesa que hicimos bajo el árbol de ciruelos? ¿Dónde nos encontraríamos ahora, Sasuke?"_

— _Ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso… ahora solo quiero dormir… quiero…_

 _Sus susurros se perdieron en las penumbras de la habitación. Sakura quedó rendida a su cansancio sentimental, el que venía cargando en una gran mochila hace mucho trecho atrás._

…

 _Tic-tic-tic tic-tic-tic_

 _La alarme del reloj de mesa, en una hermosa forma de manzana, sonaba sin consideración alguna hacia su propietaria. Sakura achinó los ojos para centrar la vista y verificar la hora._

— _Ya son las nueve… —murmuró con voz soñolienta, mientras refregaba sus ojos con la mano._

 _Se destapó sin ganas, se calzó las pantuflas con forma de osos y estiró sus brazos al aire. Se sentía toda contracturada, como si hubiera sido arrollada por un camión mientras dormía._

 _Pasado unos minutos decidió bajar a la cocina donde su madre calentaba agua, mientras esperaba que las galletas que horneaba estuvieran listas para ser sacadas del fuego._

 _Su padre se había retirado tres horas atrás al trabajo. A diferencia de ella, aún faltaba para sus vacaciones. Aunque dos semanas sin clases en esos momentos no eran vacaciones, sino una verdadera tortura. Su mente estaba desocupada, lo cual daba tiempo a maquinar a cada hora sus decisiones._

— _Buenos días, mamá —saludó Sakura, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas._

— _Buenos días, cariño —respondió alegre la madre de ella—, ¿has dormido bien? Se te ve cansada, ¿te duele algo? —preguntó, acercándose hasta su hija y poniendo una mano en la frente de ésta—. No parece que tengas fiebre —comentó, retirando su mano para ir a servir dos tazas de té._

— _Estoy bien, no te preocupes._

 _Mebuki posó ambas tazas sobre la mesa, se sentó frente a Sakura y la observó fijamente. La señora Haruno percibía que no todo estaba bien. Conocía demasiado bien a su pequeña para saber que algo le estaba ocurriendo desde hacía meses._

— _¿Qué? —interrogó Sakura, incómoda ante la penetrante mirada de su progenitora._

 _La mujer de cabellera corta y de color rubia sorbió un poco de té antes de hablar._

— _¿Qué? Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿qué te ocurre, cariño? ¿Quieres contarme algo? —La mirada de Mebuki se tornó más dulce, y le regaló a su hija una sonrisa en modo de comprensión._

 _Sakura guardó silencio unos instantes, bajando la mirada a su humeante taza de té. Exhalando aire se resignó a confesarle a su madre lo que la tenía en aquel estado. Llevó a sus labios la taza, bebió un poco y luego comenzó a relatarle todo, con lujo de detalles, a la señora Haruno._

— _Luego Itachi me llamó y terminó con la… la relación que teníamos —terminó de contar Sakura—. Fui una tonta, lo sé —atajó antes de que Mebuki pudiera decir algo al respecto._

— _Las personas vivimos haciendo locuras por amor, Sakura —explicó la mujer con seriedad—, somos tontos y actuamos como tal cuando nos enamoramos. Es normal en las personas, cariño._

— _¿Por qué duele tanto amar, madre?_

 _Mebuki observó a su hija en silencio. Buscando la respuesta correcta, las palabras adecuadas para tratar de darle algo de luz a la chica. Aunque el amor es tan complicado que no existe una sola explicación que se acerque a lo concreto._

 _La mujer carraspeó para aclarar su voz._

— _Bueno, yo cuando me enamoré de tu padre sufrí mucho, Sakura. — La madre de Sakura recordaba esos días como si hubieran sucedido antier—. Él siempre fue muy despistado y a pesar de que yo le daba a entender, en cada ocasión que me era posible, que estaba locamente enamorada de él, jamás pudo captar el mensaje. —Mebuki sonrió calidamente—. Hay un dicho que dice: "Ante situaciones extremas, medidas desesperadas"; así fue como lleve a cabo mi última jugada. —Rio._

 _Sakura la escuchaba atenta. Nuca hubiera creído que a sus padres les hubiera costado empezar su relación. La comunicación entre ellos, actualmente, era envidiable. A sus ojos se complementaban tan perfectamente._

— _¿Y que hiciste, mamá? —interrogó, abalanzándose sobre la mesa para oír cada palabra que dijera su madre. Deseosa y desesperada por la respuesta._

— _Intente darle celos a tu padre. Salí con el muchacho que siempre insistía por una cita conmigo. —La miró fijo un segundo para luego continuar—. No fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en ese momento, era joven, pero así fue como llegamos al presente. Juntos._

 _Sakura contempló confusa a su progenitora._

— _Pero… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? ¿Papá se puso celoso? —Llenó de preguntas a la señora Haruno._

— _Más que celoso… —Mebuki se acomodó un corto mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Estaba muy furioso, no conmigo, a pesar de que descubrí, esa misma noche, que hacía tiempo él gustaba de mí —confesó soñadora—. Mi cita, aquel muchacho que parecía ser caballeroso, se propasó conmigo. Un completo idiota._

— _¡Qué imbécil! —insultó, Sakura. Su mano extendida golpeó la mesa._

— _Lo sé, cariño —apoyó—. Por suerte las cosas no pasaron a mayores. Cité a ese muchacho al bar que tu padre frecuentaba todos los sábados a las siete. Sabía que Kizashi estaría allí. Él me rescato. —Cerró los ojos, soñadora—. Pero como ves, pequeña, fue y a la vez no, una decisión correcta. Tuvo sus riesgos. Esa noche pudo haber sucedido cualquier cosa._

 _Mebuki tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas._

— _Aún tienes tiempo de reparar esto —declaró con certeza tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada—. Sasuke está muy enamorado de ti, cariño. Pude verlo en la forma en que te miraba. Esta lastimado, pero aquel amor sigue latente aquí._ _—Con su dedo índice señaló su corazón._

 _Sakura secó las lágrimas rebeldes que empezaban a brotar de sus verdes ojos. Le regaló una sonrisa a su madre, para luego pararse, rodear la mesa y abrazarla con fuerza. Necesitaba desahogarse._

— _Gracias, mamá. Lo necesitaba —habló entre sollozos—. Necesita sacar esto fuera. No quiero perderlo... Lo amo demasiado._

— _No lo perderás, pequeña. —Mebuki acarició con ternura el cabello de Sakura, mientras sus palabras eran un bálsamo para su hija—. No lo harás._

…

 _Esa tarde, Sakura se prometió recuperar lo que había dejado ir. Lo que nunca fue suyo, pero que necesita como el aire que respiraba. Que la mantenía con vida._

 _Tal vez desde el principio se había equivocado. Desde que era una niña y exploraba el jardín de Mikoto Uchiha con suma inocencia._

 _Si aquel hermoso e imponente árbol nunca hubiera existido, hoy seguramente no estaría viviendo ese infierno personal. Pero existía, y era un hecho que esa prueba de la vida la haría más fuerte que ayer. Recordaría esta etapa de su adolescencia como 'una etapa de duras decisiones y cambios bruscos'._

— _Lo haré, te confesaré todos aquellos sentimientos que he estado guardando en silencio todo este largo tiempo. Voy a decirte cuánto te amo… y luego, si ya no quieres saber más de mi… Intentaré desaparecer de tu vida, Sasuke. Aunque eso me duela en el alma. Te dejaré libre. Y lo siento mucho por todo el daño que ocasioné. Mamá dice que me amas, pero no estoy segura de eso —resopló agotada. Quería aferrarse a ese soplo de esperanza—. Aunque ahora sé que me duele perder más tu amistad que un amor que es posible que no sea correspondido —murmuró antes de caer rendida en su cama._

…

 _El despertador sonó con insistencia más de cinco veces. Sakura intentaba ignorar el insoportable ruido. Sí, Sakura Haruno, la misma que en la noche parecía una valiente guerrera ahora temía afrontar la realidad que tocaba a la puerta._

" _Tengo que levantarme, tengo que hacer esto", se repetía una y otra vez para darse fuerzas. "Vamos, Sakura, tú puedes"._

 _Las sabanas cayeron a un lado de la cama, estiró sus brazos para quitar la pereza y se metió como un rayo al baño._

 _Una vez bañada y perfumada se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su estomagó estaba revuelto. Los nervios estaban atacando sin compasión alguna._

— _Solo respira —se dijo en voz alta—. Todo saldrá bien. O eso espero —dijo con un tinte de temor._

 _Su celular empezó a sonar, haciéndola respingar en su lugar._

— _Diga —contestó, simulando la voz. Tenía un nudo en la garganta._

— _Sakura, siento mucho lo que hice. —La voz profunda de Itachi se hizo escuchar_ _—. Nunca debí meterme en el medio. En serio, lo lamento mucho. Perdóname, al menos tú perdóname, Sakura. —La voz de Itachi se oía quebrada._

— _No tengo nada que perdonarte, Itachi —razonó ella—. Esto ha sido mi culpa. Sasuke ha de odiarme… Aun así, necesito hablar con él —declaró con firmeza._

— _Ha sido culpa de ambos —se lamentó—. Sasuke no te odia, él te necesita más que nunca. Siempre te necesitó, Sakura. Mi pequeño hermano te ama._

 _Sakura llevó una mano a su boca. No quería que su gemido de dolor inundara la habitación, menos causarle más culpa de la que ya sentía a Itachi._

— _Ojalá eso sea cierto, Ita._

— _Lo es, Saku. Lo es. Habla con él —la animó—. No hay nadie en casa, yo saldré para que ustedes puedan hablar a solas. En serio, lo lamento mucho._

— _Ya deja de pedirme disculpas, Itachi —replicó Sakura—. Fue culpa de ambos. Ambos tomamos esa decisión. Una mala decisión._

— _Suerte, Sakura._

— _Gracias, Itachi. También lo siento mucho —susurró con sinceridad._

 _Cortó la llamada y arrojó el celular sobre la cama. No quería ser interrumpida cuando estuviera hablando con Sasuke._

— _Llegó la hora. Ya nada nos retiene._

 _Caminó rumbo a la salida de su casa. El sol brillaba con fuerza y una cálida brisa pasaba por el lugar. Dos personas le habían dicho que Sasuke la amaba, ahora mismo se encontraba solo en su hogar y el día resplandecía._

 _Tanta calma a veces no es tan maravillosa como aparenta serlo. En ocasiones es mil veces mejor vivir en tormenta, pues el sol alguna vez tendrá que salir._

 _Tres golpes secos a la puerta de la residencia Uchiha. Tres golpes que marcarían un nuevo comienzo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CONTINUARÁ._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Lo prometido es deuda, así que he subido antes el capítulo. Y eso que me retrasé porque estuve sin energía (luz) por una semana, pero ya esta ¡Actualice! Espero que el capítulo haya sido entretenido.

¿Review? *guiño, guiño*

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer´s applied.**_

 _Beta Reader:_ _ **Katte Turner**_

 _._

¡Muchas gracias por los follow, los favoritos y los comentarios que me han dejado hasta ahora!

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

 _._

* * *

 **Los lazos que tejimos**

 _Capítulo: IV_

.

" _Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida, mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí… Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti." — José Ángel Buesa_

.

.

.

 **VI**

 _Los golpes eran incesantes, definitivamente alguien necesitaba algo con suma urgencia. Romperían la puerta a ese paso. Bueno, tal vez, estaba exagerando un poco._

 _Malhumorado, bajó con rapidez las escaleras; al parecer no se hallaba nadie en la casa ese día. Su padre trabajaba, su madre parecía haber salido e Itachi estaría por ahí. Definitivamente estaba solo ya que nadie se había dignado a abrir la maldita puerta que no dejaba de ser aporreada desde afuera._

 _Cuando abrió, jamás pensó toparse con aquellos esmeraldas ojos observándolo fijamente. El desconcierto los paralizó a ambos, quietos, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que el semblante de Sasuke cambió por uno de suma seriedad e intento de indiferencia._

— _¿Qué necesitas? —interrogó con desconfianza, arrastrando cada palabra._

— _Venía a hablar con… —Su tono de voz era bajo, casi no se la podía oír cuando con nerviosismo intentaba responderle a Sasuke—. Yo venía a hablar con…con… ¡Con Itachi! —dijo, o más bien gritó, nerviosa._

 _Después de tanto tiempo aún seguía doliendo._

— _Itachi no se encuentra ahora. —Sin más palabras que decirle, estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la nariz._

 _Al ver la intención que Sasuke tenía, Sakura reaccionó de prisa._

— _¡Espera! —Posó una mano en la puerta, evitando que él la cerrara—. En realidad…con quien quiero hablar es contigo, Sasuke. —Lo miró a los ojos. Sin titubear, decidida pero suplicante._

— _No hay nada que nosotros tengamos que hablar —sentenció serio—. Si no necesitas nada más, tengo cosas que hacer, Haruno._

 _No podía permitir que aquello quedara así. Si, lo había perdido, pero no quería perder la amistad que en un pasado los unió. Sasuke jamás la vería con los ojos que ella siempre deseó, con los ojos con que una vez ella lo observó a él. Con los mismos que ahora lo miraban con un ruego silencioso._

 _Quería rescatar su amistad, quería solucionar las cosas. Deseaba cambiarlo todo._

— _Éramos amigos, Sasuke._

— _Hmp, ¿crees que no lo sabía?_

— _Entonces ¡¿por qué?! —gritó desesperada desde la entrada a la residencia Uchiha—. ¿Por qué te alejaste como si yo fuera la peor persona en este mundo? —Ella sabía el porqué, pero necesitaba oírlo desde el mismo Sasuke._

— _¡Porque lo eras, Sakura! ¡Porque jodidamente lo eras! ¡Eras lo peor para mí! —gritó cabreado. Después de tantos años, las palabras que fueron silenciadas, ahora salían a flote—. ¿Aún no lo comprendes? ¿Hasta qué punto quieres arrastrarme?, ¿eh? ¿No crees que ya hayas hecho lo suficiente? Tan solo vete y no vuelvas._

— _Siempre estuve a tu lado, siempre te ayudé en todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¡¿Qué?! —Lo estaba incitando a escupir la maldita realidad en su cara. Una parte de ella lo requería. Necesitaba escucharlo._

— _Proponer una estúpida promesa cuando éramos unos críos para empezar._

— _¿Y qué con eso? ¿Esa es una excusa suficiente para acabar con nuestra amistad? Tú… Tú lo aceptaste. No te había presionado en ningún momento, Sasuke. Yo… Debiste negarte. ¡Debiste decir que no! —Sakura aceptaba que la mayor parte de la culpa era de ella, no obstante, había sufrido tanto como él. Precisaba poner el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, por un momento, en los hombros de Sasuke._

— _¡Joder! No es una maldita excusa, tiene que ver con todo… aquella promesa… —Revolvió con frustración sus cabellos azabaches. Y con cansancio, por fin confesó—. En ese momento jamás pensé que podría enamorarme de ti, Sakura, era un crío. —Una sonrisa triste surcaba sus labios—. ¿Eres feliz ahora? Ahí tienes respuesta. Solo déjame en paz, Haruno. El solo verte me da asco._

 _Y cuando Sakura puedo salir de aquel trance, la puerta ya se hallaba cerrada. Alterada ante aquella frase, dio media vuelta, y a unos cuantos pasos ya se hallaba en su propia casa. A solo metros de Sasuke, a solo metros de a quien más necesitaba a su lado en ese preciso momento. Del único ser humano del que necesitaba un abrazo y su perdón._

 _Solo cuando bajó la mira a su rejazo, notó que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas salían solas. No sabía si lloraba de tristeza o felicidad. Todo siempre era tan confuso cuando se trataba de Sasuke, de ellos._

— _Él nunca se fijó en Karin. En quien siempre se fijo fue en mí —reconoció con su voz entrecortada—. Y yo… yo salí con Itachi, con su hermano. ¡Maldita idiota! ¡Lo arruinaste! ¡Lo perdiste!_

 _Ahora era consciente del amor de Sasuke. Al menos del amor que en un tiempo pasado sintió por ella. ¿Era tarde para comenzar una historia de amor? En efecto, era tristemente tarde._

 _Sasuke la odiaba. Lo único que podía hacer por él era desaparecer de su vida._

 _Aunque le doliera en el alma, diría: Adiós._

 _._

 **VII**

 _Dos años habían transcurrido desde aquel día en que Sakura aporreó con fuerza la puerta de su casa para después de tanto tiempo descubrir la verdad. Dos años desde que Sasuke confesó lo que sintió por la chica de cabellos rosa pastel. Exactamente dos años desde que se había marchado a vivir a un apartamento, lejos de ella, del árbol, de la promesa. Enterrando cada fantasma del pasado en aquel lugar. Dejando todo atrás._

 _La primavera se estaba acercando y el invierno pronto acabaría._

 _El ciruelo del jardín de Mikoto anunciaba que pronto la dureza del invierno desaparecería, dando lugar a una cálida estación repleta de flores._

 _Un último encuentro en aquel jardín, un último encuentro bajo los copos de nieve, bajo el mismo árbol de ciruelo._

 _Una cena para festejar la venida de cosas buenas. De un mañana mejor._

 _Una reunión en la residencia Uchiha que los volvía a juntar después de tanto. Una vez más bajo el ciruelo. Como cuando eran niños. Como cuando la distancia no existía entre ellos._

 _Cuando sus miradas se encontraron aquella noche, supieron que aún nada había sido olvidado. Ella había salido al jardín de la señora Mikoto, sabiendo que él la seguiría. Dejando al resto a adentro. Un momento a solas, un momento solo para ellos dos en el último día de ese frío invierno._

 _Sakura tomó su abrigo y salió hacia el mismo jardín que en su infancia había recorrido una y otra y otra vez._

 _Sasuke la vio salir, supo que él debería seguirla. Eso era lo que ella quería, lo pudo leer en su mirada. Sus piernas parecían no querer reaccionar, su cuerpo había quedado inerte a pasos de la puerta que daba al exterior._

 _Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del Uchiha menor; a pesar de tener veintiuno, siempre sería el menor. El pequeño hermano de Itachi._

— _¿Qué esperas? ¿Acaso una invitación por escrito? —preguntó alguien cerca de él. sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

 _Sasuke solo se limitó a mirarlo._

— _Ella aún te espera. Siempre fuiste tú, Sasuke —le sonrió con sinceridad. Aún sin aparta la mano del hombre de su hermano—. Siempre._

— _Lo dudo. —No quería falsas esperanzas. De todas formas nada era igual, todo había cambiado, ellos no eran los mismos de aquel entonces._

— _Sakura me lo dijo. —Sus ojos vagaron hasta la silueta de una mujer que en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño niño de tres meses de vida. Su hijo—. Ella también estaba enamorada de ti, solo que al estar en el lugar equivoca un día, la hizo tomar una mala decisión. —Sakura le había contado todo, había rogado por su perdón al igual que Itachi lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. La entendió. Ambos ahora llevaban una relación de buenos amigos. Y si no fuera por Sakura, él nunca hubiera conocido a Izumi, su esposa—. No la dejes ir por el miedo que sientes. Perdónala, Sasuke._

— _Itachi —llamó una voz desde la sala—, ven, necesito que cargues a Shisui un momento._

 _La mano se deslizó del hombro de Sasuke, una última mirada por parte de Itachi hacia su hermano, y luego la decisión estaba solo en las manos de Sasuke._

— _Gracias… —Un leve susurro escapó de los labios de Sasuke antes de abrir la puerta y salir al jardín._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **[Presente]**_

 _._

La fresca brisa acarició el cabello de ambos.

—Tú también me gustabas en aquel entonces —dijo, cortando el silencio que por varios minutos los había mantenido envueltos.

—Hn. ¿Qué se supone que deba decir ahora? ¿Gracias?

— ¿Sabes? Quisiera… quisiera volver al pasado, tener la posibilidad de hacerlo —susurró al viento—. Desearía cambiar todo lo que vivimos. Borrar todos los malos recuerdos. Anhelo con todo mi ser volver a aquel mismo instante donde dar un beso era un juego de niños, y no el muro que ahora nos está separando, Sasuke. Me equivoqué, lo reconozco, y lo siento mucho. —Lo miró a los ojos—. No tienes idea de cuán arrepentida estoy.

—Tampoco es fácil para mí todo esto, Sakura. —Sus manos vagaron hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Sacó una cajetilla y entre sus dedos tomo un cigarro. Lo encendió con parsimonia, pegó una bocada y luego el humo los envolvió en aquel frío de invierno—. También quisiera cambiar las cosas, pero… ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó con la mirada puesta en el paisaje.

Las lágrimas insistían con salir de sus ojos. Ella no permitiría que eso pasase. Con llorar no solucionaría nada, solo demostraría lo dañada que estaba. Lo tan rota y deshecha que se encontraba. Era débil en un mundo que le exigía ser fuerte. Sí, logró ser fuerte ante la sociedad que la rodeaba, fue fuerte ante sus padres, sus amigos, ante Sasuke, pero no ante ella. Nunca ante el reflejo del espejo. Era tan resistente como el acero, un acero que en su soledad se resquebrajaba.

—Siempre fue tarde… —afirmó seria. Sus cabellos se mecían hacia atrás, el viento los hacía danzar en el aire—. Desde el principio. Aún cuando éramos inocentes niños en un mundo al acecho de nuestras vidas, aún en ese tiempo lo supimos. Preferimos ignorarlos, decidimos ser nada más que niños sin maldad, niños puros en busca de una aventura. Niños felices gracias a la venda en nuestros ojos. Yo elegí hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor realmente sucedía. —Volteó en su dirección. Observó su estático perfil antes de volver a abrir la boca—. Tú también elegiste eso.

Solo la melodía que creaba el viento se escuchaba en el ambiente. Solo eso había entre ellos, una triste melodía. Una que resurgía desde el jardín, una de antaño.

—Lo sabías —afirmó. El cigarrillo consumido fue arrojado al suelo—, sabías lo que ocurría, pero te callaste. Pudiste hablar en aquel entonces. ¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —preguntó. Sus ojos tan negros como una noche sin estrellas, en ese momento, destilaban chispas de una furia contenida—. Tienes razón, siempre fue demasiado tarde para nosotros. ¿Sabes por qué? —No permitió que ella contestara—. Porque tuviste la oportunidad de que las cosas sucedieran de otra manera, pero tú elegiste que el muro se interpusiera entre tú y yo. Tú eres la culpable de esto, no te engañes más, y acepta de una vez por todas que no eres la víctima en esta nefasta historia.

Y las lágrimas cayeron a la tierra.

La armadura se había destrozado en muchos pedazos, y el ser que se hallaba dentro de ella no era más que uno asustado. No había una fuerte guerrera detrás de tan gruesa armadura. Solo se encontraba la niña que las lágrimas en su pequeño corazón guardó, la frágil niña que al silencio hasta ahora como su fiel acompañante acogió.

Las lágrimas descendieron de un cielo esmeralda, y las heridas quedaron expuestas a la luz. A los ojos del ser tan dañado como lo estaba ella.

—Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun… —repetía una y otra vez. Su voz se oía apagada y sus manos querían ocultar el dolor que afloraba en su rostro—. Sé que no soy la maldita victima y tampoco quiero aparentar eso —expresó con voz calmada, mientras secaba con el puño de su abrigo el rastro de lágrimas—. Nunca vas a perdonarme, ¿verdad? ¿Seguirás odiándome hasta el final? —preguntó con tristeza.

Él solo la miró, solo pudo contemplarla. En la agonía de Sakura encontraba el calor que por tantos años no había podido hallar en ningún lugar. La insoportable agonía que estaba experimentando Sakura fue el bálsamo de las heridas que se encontraban abiertas en el corazón de Sasuke. Y en ese momento comprendió que sí podía cambiar la situación que los rodeaba a ambos. Solo debía cortar la distancia, solo debía dar el primer paso. Aquel paso que jamás ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar en el pasado, por el cual ahora se encontraban en un capítulo de sus vidas que no hubieran decidido escribir nunca.

Estiró su mano hasta el mentón de ella. Sakura aún seguía cubriendo su sufrimiento con ambas manos, que a causa del frío se encontraban heladas, tornándose moradas. Su llanto era un coro para el portador de ojos negros. Levantó el rostro de ella, y poco a poco fue acortando los centímetros que separaban sus bocas. Su aliento que expulsaba el aroma al cigarrillo llegó hasta la nariz de ella. Sakura inhaló con fuerza aquel odioso olor, solo quería guardarlo en su recuerdo para cuando la ausencia de él se presentara en sus interminables días de vida. Sus labios se unieron, la carga que ambos venían portando en sus almas desde la niñez desaparecía. Aquel peso se lo llevaba el viento, se desvanecía en aquella invisible caricia, como el humo del cigarrillo que Sasuke había fumado minutos atrás.

Permanecieron estáticos, solo uniendo sus labios. Nada los rodeaba, todo había dejado de existir cuando aquel roce llegó. Olvidaron el pasado y el presente; el futuro, no había con certeza un futuro para ellos. Dos corazones latían desenfrenados, las lágrimas del peculiar cielo esmeralda dejaron de caer, y las heridas estaban siendo cosidas por un hilo invisible. El hilo del perdón. Porque ese era el único hilo que aún los mantenía unidos a pesar del tiempo. Aquel beso era un perdón no pronunciado, aquel beso no era sello de un amor eterno, de un amor que perduraría aún más allá de la muerte.

El hilo del perdón se cortó, porque el perdón ya había sido profesado al unir sus labios. Aquel beso inocente, inmaculado, puro; había sido entregado por dos jóvenes, que por un eterno instante, volvieron a ser los niños de una lejana infancia.

La palabra 'perdón' tiene un gran valor que no debe tomarse a la ligera, a veces es la cura escucharla. A veces simplemente solo necesitas sentirla. La armadura se hizo innecesaria para el delicado cuerpo, y la enfermedad del otro solo era la congoja de un triste pasado que seguía sumergida entre las flores de un jardín.

 _Una promesa no se hace a la ligera, una promesa es también una cadena que nos ata. No es apropiado hacer una promesa que luego no puedes cumplir. Piensa lo que estás dispuesto a sacrificar, el precio a pagar. Lo que estás dispuesto a perder para siempre._

 _Una promesa equivale al valor de tu persona, no obstante, si para llegar a experimentar la felicidad te encuentras obligado a romperla, ¿lo harías?_

 _Con aquella promesa tejieron un lazo que los destruyó, ¿serán capaces de pegar los pedazos en que se convirtieron?_

— **FIN —**

* * *

¡Hola! Pues si, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Pero, eh, que no es el final, final. Pronto les traeré el epílogo.

No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente gracias a quienes le dieron la oportunidad a este fanfic y lo leyeron.

No creí poder llegar hasta aquí, de en serio. Nunca había pasado del OS. No obstante aquí estamos. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Nos leemos en el epílogo. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer´s applied**_

 _Beta Reader:_ _ **Katte Turner**_

 _._

¡He aquí, con ustedes, el epílogo! Espero que lo disfruten.

.

* * *

 **Los lazos que tejimos**

 _Epílogo_

 _._

" _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca se romperá"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Futuro-presente]**

.

 _-Tres meses después del beso bajo las flores del ciruelo-_

 _._

Un sobre blanco con el nombre de ella, escrito con una pulcra caligrafía, había llegado hasta su buzón aquella resplandeciente mañana. Donde las aves cantaban y la brisa del viento creaba su propia música.

Abrió el sobre cuidadosamente. Sus ojos, con rapidez, se deslizaron por cada línea que contenía la carta. Una y otra y otra vez.

Lo esperaba, en un rincón de su ser, en un espacio lleno de esperanza, lo esperaba. No obstante, una parte de ella no podía creerlo, pero estaba frente a sus ojos color esmeralda.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, las palabras. En esa carta se encontraba la ventana, solo debía desplegar las alas y volar hacia esa felicidad que tanto había estado anhelando.

Desde que era una niña, desde que se convirtió en adolescente, desde el ahora, que era una mujer.

Siempre, consciente o inconscientemente, lo esperó.

.

" _Mantén tu promesa". ¿Sabías que existe una canción sobre la flor del ciruelo? Su melodía es suave y muy antigua. Su música describe la fortaleza de la flor ante el crudo invierno, se mantiene hermosa y erguida._

 _Su símbolo es la resistencia frente a la adversidad. Mientras más blanco y frío el invierno, su flor podrá apreciarse más entre la nieve._

 _Si el árbol de ciruelos florece será suficiente para celebrar la vitalidad de la vida, la tolerancia a las dificultades y la esperanza de que la vida se regenerará._

" _Amiga del invierno". Tal vez, como una vez lo fuimos nosotros dos. Amigos._

 _¿Recuerdas que tú solías repetir en cada ocasión cuánto te encantaba el aroma de aquella flor? Su fragancia proviene de la amargura y el frío, el aroma que expulsa nuestra historia, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Las almas son templadas en la profundidad de la experiencia, creciendo con fuerza interior y coraje inquebrantable._

 _No espero que lo entiendas, nunca fuiste muy despierta que digamos. Dejaría esta carta como un desafío para que descubras su significado, pero temo hacerme viejo mientras tú lo intentas, Sakura._

 _Así que te estaré esperando hoy a las seis en el café que solíamos visitar cuando íbamos al secundario._

 _U.S_

 _._

— ¡Idiota! Te tardaste demasiado en invitarme a una cita —declaró con la felicidad danzando en sus orbes esmeralda—. Tres meses, Sasuke. Tres meses de insufrible espera. —Por primera vez, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de felicidad, y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Como pintada por el arcoíris que nace después de una tormenta.

.

.

.

Sasuke había buscado el calor de un invierno en otras mujeres, pero jamás lo había hallado. Sakura trató de olvidarlo durante aquellos interminables tres meses, desde aquel beso en el jardín de Mikoto. Aquel final había sabido por demás amargo y más que a despedida, a muerte. Ninguno de los dos pudo llegar al destino que buscaba, el reemplazar al otro. El superar el dolor avanzando por opuestos senderos. Entonces ambos lo supieron, a pesar de todo necesitaban volver, con sus manos enlazadas y portando cada uno el corazón agrietado, a aquel invierno antes de que los primeros rayos del astro sol tocaran la tierra y la historia comenzara de nuevo.

.

 _Una vez tejimos un lazo que nos unía, uno equivocado_

 _¿Por qué esta vez no tejer con el hilo rojo de aquella leyenda un nuevo lazo?_

 _Seamos como los niños, ellos creen que todo es posible_

 _Para ellos no existe la utopía_

 _Tejamos juntos con aquel hilo rojo del destino, del amor verdadero._

 _Un lazo inquebrantable. Irrompible._

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

¡Hola! Bien, ahora si puedo decir que es el final, final. He terminado.

Vale, que me gusta mucho el drama, pero también quería dar un cierre diferente al fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tomarse parte de su tiempo para leerme. Es muy bonito.

Como esta historia concluye acá, quisiera saber sus opiniones. Es importante para un escritor saber si va mejorando, si la historia tiene coherencia, si algo no se entendió, si, al menos, les pude transmitir o hacer sentir algo.

No muerdo (si no es necesario, eh xD) así que sería muy lindo leer lo que opinan. No teman dar críticas, siempre y cuando, sean constructivas.

.

¡Nos leemos al rato!


End file.
